What do you Expect?
by Lexanye Thunder-Black
Summary: It seemed easy to keep everyone in the dark. Natsu stayed with family when they had company over. Leaving the laundry out to get wet was a bad move. Who knew a soaking wet uniform was going to unleash it all? What did he expect? *Trigger warning for abuse, language, and extremely adult themes, please read at your own risk*.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata-

"If you would stop and think about what you're doing, instead of automatically thinking you know what's best, then this wouldn't have happened!"

I keep my head down. Meet their eyes, and I'm disrespectful. If I look at them wrong, I'll get hit. They think I'm going to say something against them, exact same scenario.

I put the laundry out, I just wanted to help, but it started raining and now Natsu's clothes are soaked.

"Stick the your damn girly volleyball." My dad says, walking away.

Then, I'm covered in water.

"Since Natsu has to wear her nice clothes and will get them dirty today, you get to deal with wet clothes for your mistake." I nod, only agreeing with the punishment. It's all I can do to prevent anything else.

To prevent anything than what happened last night.

I grab my bag and make it to my bike. I get my shirt tucked in enough to prevent it from riding up during my ride to school.

My legs and back burn like I've been doing drills for hours. This ride is going to kill me, I swear.

"Oi! Hinata!"

I look up. Kageyama.

I give him a wide grin, waving wildly.

A cross look flashes over his face.

"Why the hell are you wet?" He grabs my jacket and tie, before looking right at my face. "You look like hell. Did you stay up reading some manga or porn magazine?"

"No! I left my uniform out and didn't have a clean one, so I had to wear this, and I was up studying for the damn math test today. I need to pass it." I mumble, hopping off my bike so I can walk with Kageyama the rest of the way.

"Do you remember anything? If you don't get some sort of sleep then you won't remember anything, and you'll end up falling behind at practice!"

He's lecturing me on my lack of sleep? Geez.

"I remember most of it. Don't you worry, I'll hit every ball that's thrown my way today!" I grin, walking to the bike rack to lock it up.

"You better!" He yells, before running inside.

I sigh, checking my phone before heading inside.

 _We're having company back tonight. Don't be any longer with your practice than you must be. I mean it. Natsu is going to be with Grandma and Grandpa tonight. -Mom_

A cold chill runs through me, and I slam my phone shut.

As I walk towards the school, I can only imagine who they invited this time.

Mr. Inoko? No. He only visits during my long holiday's.

Mr. and Mrs. Watanabe? That's possible. They usually don't stay long and it's never horrible.

I shake my head.

I'll freak out if I keep thinking about it.

"Hinata?" I almost jump out of my skin.

It's Daichi.

"Captain, good morning." I nod.

"You're soaking wet, you're going to catch a cold." He sighs, shaking his head.

"It was my fault! The early morning rain caught me off guard and I left my uniforms out. I couldn't wear a dirty one, so I wore this one instead!" I laugh, walking with him inside.

"We might have an extra in the locker room if you don't want to be stuck in that all day." He offers with a smile.

"No, no! It's fine, I need to get to class anyway! See you at practice!" And I get away after changing my shoes.

Sitting in soaking wet pants isn't great. My underwear is wet and chaffing my thighs, my shirt is caught against my back and it's already in pain.

"I should've taken Daichi up on that offer." I sigh.

"Well, it's still open."

And once more, I almost jump out of my skin.

But it's Sugawara this time, giving me a warm smile.

"He wanted me to come offer the uniform again. He made sure we had one, it's a little big, but it's better than that." He grabs my arm.

I can't fight now.

So I follow Sugawara to the changing room.

"Thank you, for the uniform. I'll bring it back clean."

He just waves a hand, giving me the same warm smile as always. He's always so kind and happy, I bet he'll make some girl so happy one day.

Sugawara shows me the uniform. I'll have to roll the pants up a bit, and the jacket is big in the shoulders, but it sure is better than my wet one.

And I feel uneasy now, changing in front of him. I think he realizes it and goes to be lookout so no one walks in on me half naked since it is the middle of the day. I do my best to change quickly but stripping off wet clothes is much harder than I anticipated.

"Hinata?" Sugawara sounds worried.

"It's just taking a minute! Sorry!" I laugh it off.

I hurriedly wave the pants off and pull everything on. My skin slightly damp making it much harder to pull it on as fast as I can.

I begin tucking my shirt in when Sugawara steps back in. He gives me an apologetic look, and Daichi follows. I nod at him thankfully.

"It does look big, huh?" He laughs loudly, walking over to help me fold up the pant legs.

My heart starts to beat faster.

"I can do it!" I assure him, and take his place rolling the cuffs up.

His eyebrows furrow, but that look disappears quickly.

"Leave yours in here to dry, it should be dry by the time we get done with practice, alright?" He nods.

I only agree.

What else would I say?

I manage to change quickly, before anyone else can get into the room.

A tucked in white shirt and black sweat pants, with knee high socks underneath just in case. I pull my jacket on to try and cover as much as possible. I'm unsure of anything on my neck, there are rules at home, but sometimes they're not followed.

I folded up the borrowed uniform and set it back where it was gotten from.

The seniors are already there and practicing by the time I get to the gym.

"Why the sweat pants, Hinata?" Nishinoya yells from across the court.

"Everything else was wet from this morning!" I grin, running up to the net.

Everyone gets in, it seems slow.

I'm glad.

We do drills.

A short game.

Coach Ukai talks about an upcoming training camp we need to get forms signed for.

We're told we can go.

I rush to the changing room so I can quickly get home.

Kageyama tries to stop and talk to me.

"Sorry! I'm late! We're having company over and I have to get home!" I apologize.

"You had company yesterday!" Tanaka complains, walking over as he pulls his shirt off.

"My parents like to have people over is all." I shrug.

"I bet Natsu likes all the people, huh?" Sugawara smiles.

"She's staying with my grandparents, actually."

A cross look is all I see before rushing to get home.

I sent off a message, letting them know I'm on my way so they don't think I'm trying to avoid anything.

 _Good boy. We'll see you soon. -Mom_


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata-

I set my bike in the yard.

As I walk in the house, I can hear laughing and light talking between my mother and another male voice.

"Shoyou?" She questions.

"I'm home!" I yell, placing my bag down and hanging my still slightly damp jacket up on the coat rack.

She comes down the hallway wearing her nicest dress.

My stomach drops.

"Now, now, don't be like that. He paid good money for just a few hours with you! Don't be so nervous sweetie." She grabs my shoulders and starts walking me towards the dining room, my father nowhere to be seen, as usual during these exchanges.

I bow respectfully to the man in a nice suit sitting at our table. He's not Japanese, his accent is odd.

"I've been looking at the magnificent photos your parents have been taking for a long time. I finally get the chance to take some myself." He smiles, standing up.

My mother practically forces me down the hallway to Natsu's playroom that is converted into another type of playroom whenever these type of people come over. He orders my mother to shackle me to the wall, something that is really usual at this point.

I'm stripped naked.

Goosebumps form, my body shaking from the cold.

He pulls out a camera, and begins photographing me once my mother leaves.

She refuses to have her face in any of this.

He comes over, running the camera up my bruised legs.

"Oh, look at what they did to you." His whisper in my ear makes me sick to my stomach.

I try to shut my eyes, but he grabs my jaw tight.

"Don't you take your eyes off me." A low growl emits from his throat, and I can feel the tears well up in my eyes.

A large grin forms on his face. The blue eyes looking excited in the light.

"This is what I love."

More photos.

He walks over to the shelf, glancing around for a bit before placing his camera down. I can only imagine what he's picking out.

A cigarette is lit.

A knife is picked up.

I want to shut my eyes.

I want to try and keep my mind on something else, anything else, until his time is up, but I don't know what he'll do if I shut my eyes again.

I barely realize it when he starts carving lines into my chest.

Burning pain. It's not the worst thing ever, I can handle this.

The blood beads up into larger droplets before running down my body. Another photo as he smokes his cigarette with a grin.

A much deeper cut.

I let out an audible gasp, and he hits me with the handle of the knife across my face. I bite through my cheek, I can feel the hole.

I can't tell why I'm shaking now.

Fear.

Adrenaline.

Cold.

It may as well be the same emotion.

He throws the knife to the floor, and places his cigarette against the deep cut in my chest.

I screw my eyes shut, biting my lip, inhaling until I can't anymore.

"What did I say about taking your eyes off me?"

I quickly open my eyes again.

My blood runs cold.

He turns me over, and I know what's coming.

Burning pain, the pain of his nails digging into my flesh, his teeth in my shoulder.

I just hope it ends soon.

The man has my mother take me down.

She leaves once more, and he kicks me around when I try to get into a more comfortable position.

I can't breathe.

He takes a few more photos, before squatting down and making me look at him. His fingers twisted into my hair, his eyes staring right into me.

"I see why you're so popular, you don't even complain."

He licks my face from my jaw line to my forehead, and my mother opens the door to say his time is up.

I don't know how long it is until she comes back with a first aid kit.

She gets my father to take me to bed.

"We made so much this time! You're so great, sweetie!" She sings.

She covers me up, tucking me in and giving me a shot of painkillers as usual.

"The bleed should be stopped by morning. I'll get your sheets cleaned tomorrow. I love you." She kisses my temple and leaves me in the dark.

I can hear faint buzzing, it's probably my phone.

I don't care.

Until the painkillers start working, I can't move. Everything hurts tenfold.

I gently touch my chest.

How do I hide this for practice?

I'll have to start changing in the restrooms at the rate. I can't risk it.

My mom gives me a bottle of painkillers in my bag, hands me my lunch, and kisses my cheek.

"Oh! Here's your slip for the camp!" She hands it to me, signed and ready to turn in.

I'm so grateful I'll get to go.

"We made enough that dad said we just need photo's for awhile!" She claps, and then has me on my way.

I'm having to leave much earlier than usual. There's no way I can ride my bike to school.

A slow pace is set, and I remember my buzzing phone from last night. My drug induced haze made me forget about it.

I check it again.

It was from Sugawara.

 _Would you mind talking with me tomorrow morning before school in the changing room? -Sugawara_

I'm unsure of why he would want to talk with me. Maybe I acted a little off yesterday? I didn't act normal at all, I'm sure of it.

I spend the walk to school agonizing over it, but not showing up would seem even more suspicious.

So, when I get there early, I go to the changing room. Sugawara is there alone, I expected Daichi there honestly.

He looks surprised.

"You're much earlier than I expected, Hinata."

"I just left earlier than usual." I nod.

He takes a moment to think about something, and motions for me to sit next to him. I take his offer, I'm in pain everywhere. My body is shaking, and I feel like he can tell.

"Yesterday, when you were changing into the extra uniform, I saw some bruising on your legs. Is that from practice? Because if it is, then you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard that you're bruising yourself, Hinata."

I can feel everything stop for a minute.

How the hell do I respond?

"It's from playing with my sister! She likes to swing around the pole we use to hang up laundry and when she gets it, it's hard to get it back from her sometimes. She kept hitting me, but I couldn't just take it since she would start crying."

He crosses his arms. His expression is one I almost can't read.

"Do you really think I want to make my sister cry? Try making her cry once, Sugawara."

He thinks for a minute before sighing.

"I guess you're right. I couldn't make her cry." He shakes his head. "That did look painful though."

"I'm okay. Really."

I stand up, feeling slightly dizzy, but decent considering everything.

"If you need to sit out-"

"No! I'm okay!"

And I leave the changing room before he can say anything else about not practicing today.

By the time my first class rolls around, I need to talk the painkillers my mother gave me. I can't sit through class like that though, so I swallow my pride and go tell the nurse I threw up.

She allows me to lay down until I'm feeling better.

I nap until lunch, when Daichi and Sugawara find out I was never in class because of Yamaguchi and Kageyama.

"Hinata."

I barely remember opening my eyes.

"You said you were okay."

I have to slowly sit up, the painkillers made me so nausea's and dizzy I can barely function.

"I was, but then I got super dizzy and threw up."

"Maybe Kageyama should walk you home after school." Daichi looks at Sugawara.

"No, I should be fine by then. I didn't eat breakfast, that's probably what it was. Don't worry, I'll be at practice!" I nod, and the flood gates open.

Sugawara must sense something, because he's immediately on me with a trash can under my face as I'm throwing up acid.

"It's okay." He's whispering.

Daichi calls for the nurse but can't seem to find her.

"Should we call your parents?" Daichi questions.

"No. They're too busy."

Sugawara stays with me through the next period, but I make sure he knows I'm okay, so he goes to the one after.

My eyes open again, and I see Yamaguchi standing there.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" I ask, the clock still reads that we're in class. About an hour until the end of school.

"What happened?" His voice is quiet, barely a whisper.

I'm confused. My mind still in a slightly drug induced haze.

He looks terrified.

Another figure comes into the curtains, and I see that it's Tsukishima. He looked annoyed, but the annoyed look turns into one of absolute fear.

"What did you do?" He grabs my shirt, shoving it further up my chest than I realize it already was.

I try and pull away, but he's stronger than I am right now.

"It's nothing! Let me go!" I struggle against him. There's bandages there, in my favor thanks to my mom, so it looks much better than I know it would any other time.

"This isn't nothing, Hinata!"

His headphones clatter to the ground.

It gets quiet.

"What did you do?" It's barely above a whisper, just like Yamaguchi earlier.

I pull away from him, sitting up, and fixing my shirt.

"Nothing that concerns anyone. It's been dealt with, obviously. Leave me alone." And I leave for practice.

What else was I supposed to do?

I change quickly since I'm alone and sit to think about the exchange.

Is he going to tell anyone what he saw?

I hope not.

Then I remember my slip.

I'm excited for this camp.

I can get away for a bit.

The door opens.

"Hinata!" Nishinoya grins and slaps me on the chest on his way to change, I take moment to keep my composure.

The sheer burning pain that envelopes my chest is immense. I have to screw my eyes shut and hold my breath.

He doesn't notice, luckily for me.

Tanaka has him engrossed in some conversation about a model he met apparently.

Sugawara comes in with Daichi.

"Hinata! Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah!" I grin, barely able to breathe, but better I'm sure.

I can't read Daichi's expression, but I don't think he believes me, but he can't do anything if I'm not outwardly showing any issues I guess.

As I'm about to leave campus, Tsukishima stops me. He's alone.

"If there's something going on, and you need help, you can talk to any of us."

I laugh.

He looks angry.

"Whatever reason your chest is wrapped like that, isn't something usual, Hinata. I'm not fucking stupid." And he leaves.

"What was the about?" Kageyama comes over, drinking his milk.

"Nothing." I shake my head.

"It didn't sound like nothing, he sounded pissed off at you."

I sigh, and glances around.

"I didn't ride my bike. I'm walking the whole way."

"Then I'll walk with you, that's a long way to walk." He just walks next to me the whole time, barely making any noise except to finish his milk and check his phone.

"The seniors are worried about you, you know. It has been weird lately."

I shrug.

"What was Tsukishima asking you about?"

I don't answer.

He sounds frustrated by the noises he starts making.

"Do you trust your team?"

"Yeah."

"Then why does it seem like you're trying to hide something from us, Hinata?" He stops walking.

"I'm not. Things have been weird at my own house lately so it's been hard to keep things balanced between home, school, and practice. That's all."

He catches up. I can tell he doesn't believe me, but there's nothing he can do.


	3. Chapter 3

Sugawara-

I can't help but notice that Daichi keep eyeing me from across the table.

"You need to be doing your work, if you fail your Japanese exam then Coach Ukai won't be happy." I smile.

He shakes his head, placing his pencil in the crease of the book. Something is on his mind, though he has looked preoccupied for a while. I reach over and take the pencil away to prevent him from marking in the book.

"What's on your mind, Captain?" I question, setting the pencil down lightly. It hardly makes a sound in my quiet room.

"A conversation I heard Tsukishima and Hinata having. I didn't hear all of it, so I don't want to assume anything, but Tsukishima looked upset. He wasn't his usual self."

He looks at me, and I can see the worry within his own eyes.

"Have you noticed anything odd with Hinata lately, Koshi?" He pulls out his phone, flipping through it for a moment while I sigh.

"The bruising on his legs doesn't add up with the story he told me." I tell him.

The cross expression tells me what I need to know.

"On his calves, he has these odd-looking bruises. He told me it was from his little sister hitting him with their pole used for drying the laundry because she cries when they take it away, but… it doesn't look like that at all."

I shake my head, running my fingers through my hair quickly. Upset that something could be happening that we may have no control over.

"What did it look like?" He seems much more concerned now.

I shrug.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good enough look to make any assumptions, and maybe he was telling the truth, but if him and Tsukishima were having a conversation that got heated enough to upset Tsukishima and not Hinata, that… that worries me a lot, Daichi."

He nods curtly, staring at his book. No. More like stares right through it.

"Maybe we should ask Tsukishima what he was talking to Hinata about tomorrow before practice, see if he'll tell us." I smile, trying to lessen the emotions playing around in his mind.

"I'll message him on my way home and see what he says about it."

We go back to a half-hearted study session.

I can't focus due to my mind wandering into a mix of scenarios that could have caused those bruises on Hinata's legs.

Daichi must be worried about Hinata too, but more about something else. Who knows what he feels like could be going on though, any number of things could have happened.

We ended up meeting before school, Tsukishima didn't want anyone around to hear what he had to say.

This just made me walk in on Daichi pacing the club room, wall to wall, like a caged bird.

"What could have happened."

Another rolling of the door, and Tsukishima is standing there, Headphones around his neck as usual.

"Thank you for meeting us." I nod, grateful he came so early.

"I'm worried like hell about him, and I was debating on who to tell anyway. He said it wasn't any of my business, but fuck if it's not after what Yamaguchi and I saw in the nurse's office yesterday." He says as he shuts the door tight.

"Saw? What did you see?" Daichi walks over quickly, getting extremely close to him. Not in a threatening manner, he's extremely worried.

"Bandages. Yamaguchi went to check up on him between classes because we had no teacher for English. His shirt was half way up his chest and it was wrapped in gauze. He messaged me to see because he didn't know what to do or what had happened.

I was annoyed as fuck but went anyway. I didn't expect to see the shrimp looking like some nurse bandaged him up after a car accident like he broke his ribs or something. It was bloody across the front too. Dried blood, but it had been there some time."

Daichi backs up.

I sit down.

"He didn't tell you anything at all?" I ask.

"No, he said nothing had happened that concerned us and left for practice. I don't know how he managed to play like that if that was his condition. I don't even know how long he's been like that."

Daichi rubs his head with his hands, frustrated and upset.

"What do we do?" His voice is laced with guilt.

"There's really nothing we can do except make sure Hinata knows that we'll be here for him to talk to. Make sure that it's not someone here at school harming him is the most we can do until more information comes to light." I pat Daichi's back, trying to comfort him.

"You guys!" The door bursts open, Nishinoya looks panicked. Eyes wide, sweat running down his face, breathing rapidly.

"Geez, what do you want?" Tsukishima growls. Maybe he's upset about the conversation being interrupted?

"Hinata's in the nurses office again! Come see!" And he takes off once more.

If Nishinoya is upset, then it must be worrying.

Daichi is already out the door, and by the time I'm in the hallway, I don't see him.

I make my way as fast as I can without being called out by the teachers. I'm worried, but I can't afford to get in trouble right now with everything that's going on.

I'm almost breathless when I get to the nurse's office. She's nowhere to be seen as usual, but it is early in the morning.

Kageyama is sitting in a chair next to him, he must have brought him up here.

And I see what Nishinoya was talking about.

Dark, almost black circles are under his eyes, but his right one is black all over. Swollen and painful.

Deep bruising on his neck can be seen, purple intermixed with black and blue.

His bottom lip is cut bad, blood is crusted along the bottom of it.

Looking at his fingers, I can see two are bent as odd angles. Swollen and bruised beyond what I thought was possible.

And I notice Kageyama has a bruise forming on his cheek.

"What happened?" Daichi questions.

"Some guy was following Hinata, taking photos of him. He didn't want to say anything. He tried to shove me off but punched me. I blacked out for a few seconds and they were gone. I looked around and finally found them, but the guy ran."

Nishinoya and Daichi look equally disturbed.

"Sounds like some fucking pedophile." Tsukishima whispers next to me.

I grab a towel and wet it. I want to at least clean the blood from his face.

"Are you okay, Kageyama?" Daichi asks him as I walk back over to clean up Hinata a little.

"Yeah, just, freaked out. Who the hell does that? Takes photos of people in broad daylight?" He's shaking, just barely, but he's shaking.

I manage to get the blood off, and his eyes open quickly.

"Hey! It's okay, Hinata!" I keep him on the bed so he doesn't hurt himself.

He sees me, and it takes a moment, but he relaxes.

"Are you okay, Kageyama?" He looks over, you can ever so slightly make out the worried expression from the bruised face.

"I'm fine, Hinata. You're the one he beat the shit out of!" He taps on the bed lightly. "Should we call and ambulance? Your fingers look messed up."

"I can splint them, or have the nurse do it. That's all they can do at the hospital anyway." He shakes his head.

I throw the towel away, unsure of where the biohazard bin is, and Tsukishima looks at me before leaving quickly.

Nishinoya walks over.

"Do you think Hinata had some sort of stalker?" And it clicks.

That must be why he has those bruises, and the bandages on his chest.

The man must have been stalking him and he was too embarrassed to tell anyone.

I look over at him, trying to give a smile to Kageyama and Daichi so they don't worry so much about him.

"Don't worry, Nishinoya, we'll keep him safe now."

"Got it!" He yells.

The three of them look over at us, confused expressions across the line.

Hopefully we can catch this guy, and Hinata will be okay from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata-

My mother comes and picks me up. I'm too injured to do anything at all.

She looks upset as we drive home, she doesn't say anything to me as we make our way back except to ask for the name of the man who attacked me.

Her phone goes off, and she's speaking with someone I've only met once. A man who made a nuisance in our lives disappear after he hurt me worse than this man hurt me. This is how my parents make their money, they can't have me being hurt like this daily.

I'm helped to my room, but instead of her leaving me alone, she strips me. Every inch of my body is touched and gone over with her fingers. I stare at the ceiling, waiting for it to end. She hums lightly, taking photos of me.

Photos of the injuries. Photos of my penis. Photos of my back and face.

Everything is exposed to her and whoever is willing to pay.

And they'll pay a lot.

"It won't be as much, but I have a few clients who love this kind of stuff." I can hear the grin in her voice.

Her nails edge along my penis. I cringe back.

"Oh, I remember how excited I was when you were born. To have a son to play with and care for, just like now. You need me so much after they cut and burn you, just what a mother is supposed to do for their children."

She gets off me and sets her camera down. I'm allowed to get dressed, she helps me though. A handful of pills is handed to me, I take them without any hesitation at this point. I'm not stirring the pot anymore than it has been today and I'm in pain.

A kiss on my cheek is given before she leaves me alone.

The dark room is quiet and cold. It's great. I curl up under the blanket, safe for now.

And my phone goes off.

 _Did you get home safe? -Sugawara_

I smile a bit. He really is the team mother.

I send a text back letting him know I did, that I'm resting in bed, he doesn't need to worry.

Now I just need to wait on my pain medication to kick in and I'll be able to sleep so much better. No more pounding pain in my body. My chest is still filled with burning pain from the cuts and burn from the American. Though, it'll take a while for it to heal.

I barely remember when it started. They just always had friends who joked about how cute I was, they could make so much money off me and my good looks. Mom was good with a camera. She wasn't against people taking my photo as a kid either.

Once she realized that pedophiles also would pay a lot of money for more revealing shots, she didn't think it was that bad; though once she got a little bit more money, she let more and more bad things happen.

Fully clothed pictures turned into me in my underwear. That devolved into me naked.

Then I was being forced into weird positions and poses. Holding signs up with my name, making videos while I was printing my name and age myself on signs, so they knew it was me on the website my parents later set up.

People paid a lot for these photos.

But then they got requests for videos.

Sexual videos. Mom touching me. Dad touching me. One of them raping me. Objects being forced into me. One of them holding me down while it happened, but if the price was right, it didn't matter.

One day my mom got a message asking if they could come have 'playtime' with me. For a lot more than my mom had ever even seen in her bank at once.

She said yes without a second thought.

I was 10.

She was some Russian lady.

I came out the other side, but barely.

Burns. Cuts. Broken bones. Torn skin from my penis. She tore the entrance to my butt. Fractures in my skull. A compressed vertebrae in my back the meant bed rest for months. She almost amputated one of my fingers. And various stab wounds.

To prevent suspicion, my dad waited until early in the morning, took me to some part of the woods a few miles from our house and dropped me off. Naked and bleeding.

I screamed and cried.

They said the police found me after being told I never showed up from school that day. My parents called the police and they searched for a long time for me.

I woke up in the hospital.

It was a long hospital stay.

They never found the person who abducted and harmed me, by the way. My parents are still upset by it.

I can feel the heavy weight slowly creeping over my body. My eye lids can't seem to stay up.

Finally. I can sleep without interruption.

I wake up to my door opening.

"Shouyou, you have some visitors." My mother lets them in, turning the lamp on as she exits.

I can see Sugawara, Daichi, and Kageyama.

"You didn't have to come by. I'll be back tomorrow." I yawn, still tired even after I'm assuming a very long nap.

Kageyama places some papers on my desk. "This is what we did in class today, anyway, you needed the notes." The bruise on his face still looks bad, but it's not as swollen as it was this morning. I feel terrible he got caught up in my personal issue.

"How are you feeling?" Sugawara walks over and kneels by the bed.

"Just tired, I had painkillers that I took so I'm just exhausted from that." I try to make him feel a bit better about the whole situation.

"Hinata, is that man the reason you got those bruises?" Sugawara looks right at me, the absolute resolve in his eyes is a little scary.

"What?" I'm a little confused.

"Tsukishima came by and talked to us. He told us about some bandages he saw under your shirt when you were resting in the nurses office. And honestly after today, we were wondering if maybe you had been acting off lately due having that man following you recently. He was taking photos of you, right?"

Daichi crosses his arms over his chest. Serious looking as always.

They think I've been getting harassed and assaulted by that guy because he's a stalker.

Holy shit.

This is perfect.

I kind of laugh. A nervous laugh.

"What was I supposed to do? I was scared. He's a bit bigger than me, and I figured if I let him just take photos he would leave me alone, but it kept escalating. He tried to stab me one day, that's why I have the bandages on my chest. He only managed to cut me up…" I stop for a minute, dramatic effect and all.

I can see Kageyama looking angry.

Sugawara looks equally upset.

"I didn't think it would happen again. I'm sorry you got dragged in , Kageyama. Really. I'm sure it won't happen-"

"Bullshit!" Kageyama yells. I jump a bit, and Sugawara grabs my arm to calm me down. "Who knows what he would have done if I hadn't been there. He could have killed you, or raped you, Hinata!"

I flinch back from those words. It's not like they're not partly true. He has before, but here, in this house.

"I told my mom about him, she called the police and I gave statement when I got home… and he did…" I mumble, but I feel like only Sugawara heard the last bit.

He tilts his head close to me.

"Did what, Hinata?" He pats my arm, Daichi is trying to calm Kageyama down.

I can feel the tears burning my eyes.

Since the assault when I was 10, I've never been able to tell anyone what happened. It's never really been the truth, but since they're involved and he'll be disappeared in a few days anyway, it won't matter.

"Like… two months after the stalking started… he raped me…" Sugawara almost lets me go, he's not sure how to react, but I want him close. I want a hug from someone who isn't going to take advantage of me.

And he pulls me close, hugging me tight. A warm embrace of what I'm sure a mother's hug should feel like.

"Hinata?" Both of the two in the back question.

I sink my face into Suga's jacket, sobbing like a baby.

He gently pats my back.

"He's not going to put his hands on you again, even if I have to deal with him." Suga whispers softly.

And I can tell he's not joking.

"What's going on?" Daichi sounds confused and worried.

Sugawara makes me look at him, and wipes my wet cheeks off. I just nod, I know what he's really asking.

He turns to look at them. A moment of silence passes as I'm sure he thinks of how to word what he wants to say.

"You need to choose your words much more carefully, Kageyama." His voice stern. "Based on everything, his intentions are simply to keep a dominant force over Hinata. He did assault him, it sounds like, months ago."

Kageyama's eye look at me, and I stare down at my sheets.

"Why did you not tell us?" His voice low.

Daichi walks over, I can hear his footsteps.

"It's… embarrassing, men don't get raped. Men don't get sexually abused." I mumble.

"And that's bullshit." Daichi says strictly.

I look up so fast my head spins.

"There's a reason the police exist. There's a reason pedophile units exist, because it happens. Don't say it doesn't happen because it absolutely does, Hinata. We're here for you, okay?" He pats my head with a smile. "We're here, and we'll be here."

"We need to get going before it gets too late." Sugawara looks upset. "You sure you're okay to be at school tomorrow? You shouldn't force yourself."

"I'll be fine." I nod.

He stands up, patting my shoulder lightly with a warm smile.

Kageyama walks over, hitting my shoulder.

"You can always call me, shrimp."

He ruffles my hair, and then they're off.

I roll onto my back, more tears roll out from my eyes without my permission.

The weight off my chest is immense.

There is still a lie hanging in the air.

A huge one.

But now, they're not suspicious, and I could finally tell someone something. That's more than I've had in a long, long time.

I can't wait to go to school tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata-

My mom drives me to school the next day, I'm still sore as anything, but I'm excited to get back into a normal routine.

"Have a good day!" She yells as I exit the car.

Kageyama is waiting outside the school, he seems relieved when I grin wide at him. I show him I got my work done as much as I could, and he offers to help me complete it so I don't get a low mark for missing some pages of the homework from the English and math sections.

"Hinata!" I turn around and see Nishinoya run up, he hits me on the back hard. I have to contain the scream that forms deep in my lungs. The wounds on my back pounding in agony from the hit.

I double over, trying to keep it all in.

Kageyama hits Nishinoya before grabbing me.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He sounds frightened.

I can only nod.

If I open my mouth, who knows what kind of noise I'll make. I don't want to scare him anymore than I already have.

"What happened, Hinata?!" Nishinoya yells practically in my ear.

I barely make out a few words from the sentence that Kageyama yells back to him.

He leads me inside so I can sit down.

Searing, burning pain ripples through me.

Then it slowly dissipates into just a painful throbbing that I can kind of handle.

"Thank you." I mumble to Kageyama as he hands me my shoes.

He shakes his head, putting his shoes on as well.

A glance at the clock and I realize we're going to be late. We both book it up the stairs to our class.

I'm just happy things are a little normal right now.

"Oi!" I look back, and Kageyama is walking over, drinking his boxed milk as usual.

"Hey! How was math?" I grin, and the dark looks the casts over his face says it all.

I crack up laughing, he's always been terrible at it, I swear.

He sits next to me and I continue eating my melon bread.

"You doing okay?" He mumbles, I can just about decipher the language from around the straw in his mouth.

"I'm okay, seriously. It's a little better today than yesterday, it'll just take some time to heal." I shrug. He doesn't need to be worrying about me like this.

He's not content with that answer.

"You should have told us."

I sigh loudly.

He turns more toward me. His eyebrows furrowed in an almost angry expression.

"I'm serious, Hinata. You were seriously injured and tried to hide it from the people that matter, including your parents! This isn't the kind of thing that you just sweep under the rug."

I roll my eyes.

"Everything is fine now. Stop worrying so much." I try to brush it off, maybe he'll left off if he sees that I'm uninterested in having this conversation with him right now.

He huffs angrily. I know he feels like he should have been able to do something, but no one can do anything about the situation right now. Not even me.

My only option right now would be suicide. What kind of police officer would believe me?

None of them.

They could destroy the evidence easily.

None of their contacts would rat them out, not for the price they pay for my time.

I'm stuck right here.


	6. Chapter 6

Akaashi-

"Why are you coming home with me?" I glare at the black and white haired asshole walking next to me with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"You said you would help me study for mid terms!"

Translation. You're going to tell me everything I need to know, and it's going to go in one ear and out the other within five minutes.

Got it.

"I'm not going to even try and argue." I rub my face before opening the gate to my yard.

"Awesome!" He screams, and runs to the door, not even asking before opening it.

"You said you would help me!" He whines.

"You sat there and played on your phone for two hours while I did the homework and booklets. I'm done, so I'm getting on my computer." I glare at him from across the room.

His bottom lip sticks out, I turn away to get on a few more nefarious sites.

A pencil begins to scratch lightly on paper. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him attempting the work himself.

Is this pride I'm feeling?

No. Not possible when it comes to Bokuto.

I rest my face against a closed fist while I manage to get a few new website keys for the server I'm on. A little skeeved out at the last few pages, though I know they're fake.

A new chat log emerges in the web page.

I scroll through, and immediately I try to back out.

"Oh fuck no." I mumble quietly.

It's a giant picture sharing site for pedos.

Fuck this. I don't want to see this.

I can't find a way out without completely backing out of the server, and it took me ages to find new links.

My eyes skip over the picture links and try to block out the images that are posted.

"Just need a new website link. That's all. Fuck this." I whisper.

My eyes scan over every character, begging for a new website.

Until my eyes see orange.

I stop.

And I can't tear my eyes from the image.

Bright orange hair. Dull orange eyes. The boy is only shown from the chest up, but with deep cuts and bruises. His head is being held up by a hand that is holding his hair in a tight fist.

This kid looks familiar and I have no idea why.

My heart races.

I want to look away, but I want to figure out _**why I know this face**_.

A link is posted below the image. More photos of the kid within.

My entire being is saying not to click it.

But I can't help it.

I must know why I know this kid.

And horrendous images emerge.

I pull the plug to the tower. My entire system shuts down immediately, and I double over to vomit into the trash can near my desk. Topping out of my chair as I do.

Bokuto shoves my table over, "Akaashi! What'd you do?"

He manages to keep me up.

My whole body is shaking.

I don't know why anyone would do that to a child.

Why anyone would ever think those kinds of photos are okay to pass around like some trivial thing.

I need to know why I know that kid in those photos. He needs help if he's still alive after that.

"What happened?" Bokuto's eyes are wide in what I can only think is fear.

I right myself, rubbing my face to try and rid the images from my eyes.

"I saw something. Something absolutely fucking vile being done to a kid, Bokuto, and I saw this kid's face. I know this kid that was being abused and I don't know why I know him." I can't even look at Bokuto, I'm scared of what he'll think.

I go back to rubbing my eyes. The image just won't leave.

"Keiji."

I have to look at him.

His face is stoic. The gold eyes looking fixated on one thing.

"I'll help."

I stand up quickly, making myself dizzy.

"No. You didn't see what he looked like! And there's no way in hell I'm finding those pictures again!" He stands up, grabbing my shoulder.

"You said he was being abused right? That you know him? What if he goes to our school! You know what he looks like. Tell me and I'll keep an eye out, okay? Geez. You're always trying to do shit yourself. I'm here too you know."

I only nod, and give him a brief run down of what he looked like from the few images that are engrained in my mind.

He makes a note in his phone.

"We'll figure it out. Want me to message a few people? I can keep it vague."

I throw myself on to my bed, resolving myself to the fact that I'll need help to keep an eye out. I wonder if I saw him at some tournament?

And a weird flash hits me.

"He plays volleyball…" I can see Bokuto's eyes widen much more than previously.

I shake my head.

"I don't know, but I know he does. I can't place my finger on anything else, except he plays too."

He just nods, and I see him typing on his phone, probably to a few other players.

"We have the camp coming up. Maybe he'll be there." He looks at me.

I can only hope, I don't want him to be dead, or to miss it if he does in fact play within our region because of what I saw.

"Keiji."

And he's sitting on the bed next to me.

"Calm down, there's nothing we can do right now except keep an eye out." He shrugs.

"I know."

He pats my back.

"You're a good guy, it'll be fine."

And I know in the back of my head that he's right.

In some weird way, Kotaro is almost always right about shit like this.

Usually it would piss me off, because he's such a damn know it all on the court, but this time is different.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Kotaro."


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata-

That night at home is easy. I help with some laundry, clean up after dinner, play with Natsu.

Simple things that I forgot I like to do.

My mom tells me I should go do my homework. I'll be busy at the training camp so I need to make sure I study enough now so I'm not trying to get everything done during my hectic week.

I don't argue. I go to my room and shut the door as silently as I can manage. They don't like when I slam the door, the neighbors might hear it.

Though I'm surprised they haven't said anything about everything else.

Words on the page dance, I can't keep my attention on the English in front of me. None of the words are making sense.

Everything is starting to hurt. Practice was rough, drills and diving practice are not a great thing when you're already sore. I can feel the edges of my wounds throbbing with a burning pain slowly creeping up my neck and down my hands.

Stretches don't work to make it pass. I keep clenching my fists to try and keep my fingers from feeling like they're being stuck with needles, like they're being burned. It's such a weird feeling. Nerve damage maybe?

I can't do this work.

My bed calls me much more than this work does. I walk over and collapse, I don't even want to change from my uniform. It's too comfortable like this. My head buried into the cool blanket. The pain gradually ebbing from not needing to strain to sit up.

This is nice.

"What the hell are you doing!" A scream and a tight grasp at my hair wakes me up.

I'm thrown from my bed onto the floor.

I can make out the shape of my mom.

"I told you to get your work done! Nothing has even been started, Shoyou!" She grinds into my chest with her bare foot.

"Do as you're told!" She gets just inches from my face, eyes wide. I can see the veins within her eyes practically popping out.

She leaves me with a hard kick to my head. It bounces off the wall behind me, and stars flash in my eyes.

"It better get done."

The door stands wide open, and I can hear Natsu laughing at Dad downstairs. Such a harsh contrast within the same house.

Between the stars and burning pain, I crawl into the chair. Blurry vision makes it difficult. I can make out some of the words on the page and I attempt it. I have to at least get it done, no matter if it's right or not. She won't look that far.

The world is too bright. I walk my bike to school, everything is still blurry and walking even feels wrong.

"Hey!" I can see a shape, the voice sounds like Kageyama.

I squint to try and see better, but it's no use.

Nothing is said from my end. I get up to Kageyama, and I can make out his face much better with only inches separating us.

"Are you okay?" His face is contorted in such a worrying expression.

"I fell last night. I think I have a concussion, everything is blurry and weird." I mumble, but even that much movement from my face gives me shooting pain down my neck.

And whiplash, I probably have whiplash.

Kageyama basically escorts me to school. I almost walked into traffic because I couldn't see far enough to make out the color of the crosswalk sign.

The nurse is there at the crack of the doors opening. I explain I fell and hit my head, she takes a look and a gasp is emitted.

"Did you tell your parents?" Her voice is troubled.

"They were asleep, is it bad?" I question in a tone just above a whisper.

"It's a rather large gash. Your hair is matted with blood, Hinata." She gets up and Kageyama says he'll tell Sugawara I can't do practice this afternoon.

I'm upset but obviously I can't do anything about it. Walking is a feat for me right now.

The nurse comes back and cleans up what she can of the gash and blood.

"If this happened over 6 hours ago than stitches can't even be attempted. I'll bandage it, and give you some ice. You lay down for a bit, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sugawara comes to see me during his lunch break. I'm on my third bag of ice to try and help the pain.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, opening the curtain, and his eyes widen.

"Kageyama said you hit your head! What happened?"

I laugh meekly, "I, uh, I apparently cracked my head open. There was blood and everything, so she said I need to lay down."

"Hinata." His face falls into a scared expression. "What's going on?"

A chill runs down my back, my stomach drops.

"What?" I mumble.

"You get into the grip of some creepy stalker, and then I get the weirdest message from another team asking about some kid they're looking for. This has been the oddest year yet." He sits on the bed.

A thousand yard stare into the bed as he takes my free hand.

"If anything else was going on, you would tell someone, right?" And with that he looks at me.

My body goes cold, my throat feels weird.

Suga's eyes widen.

And I lean over the bed and throw up. Acid burning my throat.

He grabs the back of my shirt to keep me from toppling into the floor.

"You're okay, I've got you." He says, helping me sit back up.

"I can clean it up." I wipe my face.

He shakes his head.

"You stay in bed. I'll find a mop." He pats my shoulder and leaves me like that.

I can't let him know. It would kill him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sugawara-

"Do you think he'll be fine for the training camp?"

It's almost like he didn't even hear me. His brain absorbed in the history book, I swear it's his worst subject. He'll never admit it though.

I make an over exaggerated sigh, and his attention immediately turns all on me.

"What is it?"

Eyes wide, jaw tight, all ready to go.

"Hinata. Do you think he'll be okay for training camp?"

I reiterate once more. Hopefully he's listening now. Though, I know he is. The loosening of his jaw, his shoulders going slack, eyes dulling slightly to think, a not so smirk forming. His whole body turning into one giant expression of his apprehension of this small orange ball.

A shrug is released from this entire thought process.

"That's not the answer I need!"

A book is hurled at his head, my voice screeching at the top of my lungs.

He reaches for the book near his closet, shaking his head.

"I don't know. His injuries may disqualify him, he'll be pissed though."

A lazy shrug of the shoulders, a shake of the head, throwing my book haphazardly on the table almost knocking his off causing a full domino effect. It's not like him.

"But will it help him?"

I put my book back into its proper place on my stack, directly beneath English, but above my god forsaken government book.

He leans back, arms straight and tight. Eyes staring beyond the ceiling. Thinking hard about the situation we've been put in as his seniors.

"It would. Absolutely. He would hate himself every day. He would curse it even, but it would help him I'm sure."

And there's the answer we all needed.

"So. Hinata Shouyou is going to the camp!"

I grin wide.

I'm glad, I don't know what kind of reaction he would have given us had we told him otherwise.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroo-

"Let me see it! Give it back!"

Kenma complains loudly, grabbing towards my zipper of my jacket to give me his game system I stuffed in the pocket in my lining.

"Have some fun with actual people first. Then we can talk."

His face turns into a huge frown.

"You're gonna end up with wrinkles."

I shove his shoulder, but pull him back close before he gets hit by a car on the busy night road. It's not too cold, a pretty good night to meet up with a few friends at the arcade. Kenma wanted to start early apparently though.

Nope. Not on my watch.

"We're late anyway!"

His voice echoes out again.

21:49

"No we're not, you liar. We're supposed to meet at 22:00."

He goes back to frowning like a toddler, until I see his eye catch something.

"Hey."

It barely escapes his throat, it's like a whisper almost. Drifting off at the end into a question.

I follow his gaze and see a bright orange ball of hair.

"You're here early!"

And we're knocked to the ground by Bokuto.

"You asshole!"

Kenma then frantically grasps for his game system, I obliged to let him know I did save his damn system instead of protecting my new jacket that now sports a fantastic rip up the left sleeve.

I remove it and toss it in the trash before we head into the arcade.

I'm given a slight of a look by Kenma.

"Was that Hinata?"

I shrug, unsure as it could have just been someone wearing a hat out of season. Though, I can't shake this feeling either.

Bokuto and Akaashi give us looks now, questioning glances that we shove aside and move into air hockey and racing games.

Hinata wouldn't travel this far so soon before training camp. It's crazy.

00:58

Kenma is half asleep on my arm while I'm attempting to get him back home.

His bag is sliding down one arm, I'm attempting to hold his games system long enough to put it in the bag, and my whole life is falling apart at this point.

A bench looks like heaven and I shove his ass onto it so I can get everything situated before throwing him over my shoulder to get home like the toddler he is. But then his eyes lazily open, and a quiet noise emerges.

"I can't hear a damn thing you're saying."

He sits up lazily, glancing around until he gets up and walks down the path. Leaving me with all his stuff that I now must carry despite him being awake enough to now function.

As I gather everything back up, a scream rips through the air.

And my coach would have been proud of the dead sprint I launched into.

"Kenma?!"

No response.

Adrenaline pumping.

Sweat starting to roll down my back and face.

My hands and legs shaking.

And I see Kenma squatting next to something.

An orange ball.

I sprint over.

Not an orange ball.

His eyes look up at me. Confusion. Fear. Rage.

"It's Hinata."

And I vaguely recognize the tiny person huddled up in a jacket way too big for him. What I can make out as blood is caked on his face and hands. No shoes. And what looks like no clothes except for this jacket.

I kneel down, trying to get a better idea of what kind of shape he's in.

"We can get him to my house."

Kenma's voice is monotone. No emotion.

I nod, and help Hinata stand, bundling the jacket up enough so he can stay covered on the walk to Kenma's.

Kenma starts the bath as we make our way through his entrance hallway and kitchen. He hasn't spoken a single word since we got him from the park.

I ensure he's still mostly conscious when Kenma asks him if he needs help showering, and if the blood is his or someone else's.

Hinata says he thinks he'll be okay to shower alone. He also states he can't remember what happened, so he has no idea if the blood is his or not. Kenma lets him go with that, I know he'll check on him if he takes too long.

This isn't exactly a perfect scenario. Now I'm confused on whether I should leave or stay and make sure both of these tiny people are going to be okay alone.

But Kenma gives me a quick hug.

Thanking me for helping.

I pat his head, and he says he should be fine taking care of him for the night.

"I'll make sure he gets home tomorrow. I don't think he's injured, but I'll ask him just to make sure. Go home."

Despite my usual judgement, I decide to do just that.

I'm exhausted.

I'll make sure his captain knows what happened, I'll see them in about 4 days anyway.

They'll know one way or another.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata-

A knock at the bathroom door has me shifting further into the bath tub. Shaking despite how hot this water is.

"What happened, Shouyou?"

Kenma's voice is unreadable as always. Emotions covered behind whatever mask I'm sure he also has for whatever reason he feels like he needs to have it up.

I want to tell him. I almost feel inclined to tell him what happened, but I know what will happen if I do. One of two things honestly. He either won't believe me and think I'm making it all up for attention, or he could call the police. I cannot have that happen.

"Nothing really happened. I came out to meet some friends. I got mugged."

My voice doesn't quite sound like my own, and Kenma doesn't even push for anything further. I'm grateful for him in more ways than I could ever say.

I get out of the bath with clothes being laid outside the door for me. I change quickly so I'm not exposed for very long.

I don't hear Kenma walking around.

My brain tells me I must get back to the people my parents sent me off with. I'll be in a lot of trouble if I don't get back. So I sneak down the hallway with the front door in my sights. I hate to leave like this, but my life is at stake if I don't get back.

A quiet squeak emits as I open the door. Another door in the house thuds; I shut the door before quickly running down the same path they brought me from the park. I vaguely remember the hotel the group is in. I'm sure if I saw it I would remember it.

The concrete hurts my feet as I run. My whole body aches against the bruises and probable broken bones under my skin. This is the life, the lie, I live to keep my family looking happy.

I see it in the distance. Bright lights. Big hearts. Love hotel. It's much easier to rent a room for a night here than most others that see each person as they come and go.

My eye catches a familiar face before I make my way into Roppongi. Bright white hair, big yellow eyes. An unfazed friend next to him.

"Come on! We can go back and play!"

"We've been out for hours. Our camp is in a few days."

The white haired guy catches me staring at him. We lock eyes and this causes the black haired male next to him to look over as well.

Bokuto and Akaashi.

My heart jumps to my throat and my stomach drops. I could be sick.

Eyes widen in recognition.

Before they can get close I'm off and running towards the hotel.

It takes only moments before I'm grabbed by a strong grip.

Deer in headlights.

It's one of them. A Russian man.

"Oh thank god. I got lost and these guys were chasing me!"

I manage to start to cry, and the man believes me.

He comforts me in a very thick accented Japanese I can barely understand as he leads me back into the hotel.

"We'll keep you safe!"

The woman with the group comes out with her camera. Her Japanese very cute sounding, very intentional.

"We'll make sure we get you back to your parents alive!"

And the third person begins to strip each piece of clothing off. Piece by piece. Picture after picture taken in sequence.

Then my eyes are covered by a tight cloth. Pushed onto the floor. I hear a lighter being flicked open; the smell of the cigarette being lit. I know what's coming.

Extreme burning on my hip.

I bite my lip.

I can't make a single noise.

I have to be good.


	11. Chapter 11

Bokuto-

I'm seeing shit. There's no way.

Akaashi gives me the same owl like look I can feel on my face. That kid is from Karasuno, right?

"You saw him too, right?" Akaashi questions in a hushed tone.

I nod.

We race towards the orange haired kid, who looks a lot like the kid Akaashi told me he was looking for. From the pictures he saw online not too long ago.

Akaashi is even more frantic, taking turns I can't predict with a frustration I haven't seen since our first game together. He's terrified. He recognizes that kid and the scary part is, _**I recognize him too.**_ Twists and turns through the back alleys of Tokyo's redlight district leave us with nothing but feeling tired.

I can see how upset Akaashi is on his usual stoic face. He's beating himself up for this lapse. We couldn't have known but if I say anything about it he'll make some excuse to get even more angry about it. We can't have that.

"Camp."

I'm caught off guard by the random voice, and I realize it's my buddy right next to me, staring at the ground like it's his worst enemy.

He gives me a glance and realizes I have no idea what he's saying or talking about.

"We have camp. Karasuno will be there. If that's the same orange haired short kid, he'll be there too."

And that's when the lightbulb goes off. We can help him there. With more people to see what's happening.

"He has scars, he has to. If that's the case with how camps are communal, he'll have to be at least partially naked at some point. Especially for bathes. That can't be hidden easily with how many of us will be there, Bokuto."

I can only nod in agreement, he's right. You can't hide anything like that with how packed camp gets. There's no privacy, I can't even pee in peace most of the time without groups of guys walking in all excited.

"We're gonna help him, Akaashi! We'll find him on the first day when we get there and if it's him then we can tell his captain! Right?"

Astonishment.

"I didn't even think about that. I know the guys from Karasuno, nothing gets by those third years. Their Captain and vice-captain never let anything get by them easily. So they have to have some suspicions, holy shit Bokuto."

I grin in excitement, this is what we needed. We need to make sure he's okay and that he has people who care and can help him. That's what matters. Akaashi pulls out his phone, a ding went off and I didn't even notice.

"Kuroo. What."

I step over and read the message he got from the black haired weirdo.

 _Looks like maybe one of Karasuno's players was mugged up here, he's with Kenma, let you know tomorrow._

Even in the dim light I can see Akaashi's face go white.

Even faster he's on the phone, calling different numbers before finally looking like he gets through.

"Kenma! You have someone from Karasuno with you?" He looks frantic once more. "What do you-… We saw him here in Roppongi, but we lost him. He was with you though?"

Another couple seconds and he's off the phone.

"It was Hinata Shouyo, from Karasuno. He left Kenma's house though and he didn't even realize it, he snuck out. He doesn't know where he went either but it was before we saw Hinata. This is just getting more and more complicated."

Why would he be all the way up here so close to a camp? This is pretty far for him to come just for a visit, and this late at night too. Muggings aren't rare but they're uncommon, some random person just mugs a country kid in Tokyo. That's weird.

I shake my head and Akaashi gives me a questioning look.

"It doesn't make sense. I've never had any of my friends have problems, but we also have no reason to come here. Why would some first year be in the redlight district of Tokyo so far from home this late? It makes no sense any way."

Akaashi nods.

"There's no sense in anything that's been going on."

"Well let's figure out what the hell has been going on then!" I yell and he hits me.

"Don't yell dumbass. We'll figure it out, but be quiet. Geez."

There's the Akaashi I know.


End file.
